The Gift of Life
by Futuramakid
Summary: What happens when Buzz Lightyear, child's plaything, ends up in the body of Buzz Lightyear, Space Ranger? A crossover between Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Toy Story, and a meld of Freaky Friday and Galaxy Quest.
1. Chapter 1

The Gift of Life

By Futuramakid.

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Buzz Lightyear of Star Command or Toy Story.

Buzz Lightyear, children's toy, was puzzled. One minute he was discussing the gift of life, and why toys were given it, with Woody, and now he was... Where was he, anyway?

Strange, he thought, this looks like my supposed ship from the cartoon.

"Buzz," came a familiar voice, "you're needed on the bridge!"

"Is that the Mira Nova I've seen ads for?" Buzz thought.

He got up. He realized something was different. He looked at his bent knees.

"No joint?" he thought, and he looked at himself. He touched his face.

"This is... flesh. I'm human!" he said aloud.

Meanwhile, Buzz Lightyear, Space Ranger, was puzzled. One minute, he was relaxing in his cabin on the way back to Star Command in 42, and now he was seated on a gigantic bed next to a cowboy who was talking about being a toy.

He tried to flip open his suit's sensor panel, but he realized this was all plastic. He was a toy, or at least, in the body of one.

"Where... am I?" Buzz thought.

He knew who was behind this. His secondary nemesis, W, of the W consortium.

He touched his face.

"This isn't flesh, it's plastic," Buzz muttered.

"Yeah, but it's not like it makes you any less of a person!" Woody said.

"Everybody!" Hamm yelled, "Andy's back from the buck-buck-buck clearance sale!"

Buzz decided to play along.

"What did he get with your change?" Woody asked.

"Three boxes," Hamm said, "a fat one, a short one, and a skinnier one. He's coming in!"

"To your places everyone!" Woody yelled. The toys went to their places, and Buzz followed Woody's lead. Andy burst into the room. He pushed Buzz and Woody a little to the side, and ripped open the boxes. Buzz recognized what Andy took out.

"Andy!" the boy's mother called.

"Coming, Mom!" Andy replied. He left the room.

"Booster, Mira, XR! Good to see some familiar faces here," Buzz said.

Booster, XR, and Mira were obviously toys as well.

"Where exactly are we, sir?" asked Mira.

"I don't exactly know, but only one being has the power to do this," Buzz said.

Buzz Lightyear, children's toy, reported to the bridge of 42. "This should be easy," he thought, "I know all this stuff like the back of my hand!"

"Buzz," Mira said, "it appears that W is about to attack Star Command."

"W... of the W consortium?" Buzz said.

"Well, how many OTHER W's do you know?" XR retorted.

The ship received a transmission

"Hello, Lightyear," said a familiar voice.

"Isn't that Woody?" Buzz thought.

The face bore a certain resemblance as well.

"Ah, Buzz," W said, "how are you enjoying your new body?"

"New body?" Buzz said, acting like he didn't know, "what do you mean?"

"Ah, yes, the act," W said, "fine, 'captain', let's see how you handle a challenge."

The transmission ceased.

"New body?" Mira said, raising an eyebrow.

"Do what , Buzz?" Woody said, "nothing's happened, it's just some new space toys!"

"Space toys?" Mira said, "who is that wacko?"

"Local law enforcement," Buzz said, "much like us, but on a micro scale."

"Oh, of course, cater to their delusions," Woody said, "but they'll have to learn sometime, Buzz."

"Find out what?" XR asked, "I've been voted most handsome robot in the universe?"

"He's under the impression we're toys," Buzz whispered, "I suggest you play along until we're in private."


	2. Chapter 2

The Gift of Life

By Futuramakid.

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Buzz Lightyear of Star Command or Toy Story.

"I'll go explain to them their situation, and help dilute their delusion," Buzz told Woody.

He led the Mira, XR, and Booster toys to a corner away from any other toys..

"Look, apparently W set up an alternate universe. Here, we're toys, toys of popular TV characters," Buzz said.

"So... I'm in a toy?" Mira said.

"Yes," Buzz said.

"Well, that explains why the suit didn't feel as heavy," Mira said.

"What's the plan, Buzz?" Booster asked.

"We play along, and try to figure out W's benefit from this scenario," Buzz said.

Meanwhile, on Star Cruiser 42...

Andy's Buzz was attempting to hide the fact he was not the real Buzz.

"I have no idea what he's talking about!" Buzz said, trying to hide the guilt from lying.

"Buzz, I know that face, you're hiding something," Mira said, "spill."

"If I did, you'd say I'm crazy," Buzz said.

"Look, this is officially off the record. Nobody outside of the team will know," Mira said, trying to get Buzz to tell what he was hiding.

"Fine," Buzz said, "I'll tell you. And, every word is true, I swear. I am not the Buzz you know. I am Buzz from another place, another time. Where I come from, this entire universe is fiction. I'm the consciousness from a Buzz Lightyear action figure."

"Wait, consciousness? From a TOY?" Booster said.  
"Yes, toys come to life when left alone, at least, where I come from," Buzz continued, "and I belonged to a great kid named Andy. Somehow, I and the Buzz from here have swapped places. I'm in his living body, in this world, while he's in my toy body in mine."

"So, how do you know what you do about here?" Mira prodded.

"Well, as a Buzz Lightyear figure, I had his thoughts and memories," Buzz explained, "At first, I thought I was the genuine article, THE Buzz Lightyear. A cowboy doll taught me otherwise. He taught me I was a toy, and I came to accept it. And, apparently to test my sense of identity, that W thrust me here."

"So, you're Buzz, but you're not Buzz," XR concluded.

"In a manner of speaking," Buzz agreed.

XR looked unsure at Mira, who looked sternly at Buzz. She looked him straight in the eye. It was a nervous eye, to be sure, but one she could tell was telling the truth.

"I believe you, Buzz," she said, taking his hand, "we all believe you. Right guys?"

"Yes sir," Booster said.

"Define 'believe'," XR said.

"XR!" Mira snapped.

"Hey, don't get mad at him. It is a pretty farfetched story, I'll admit," Buzz said, "but, I would swear on my life it's the truth."

"Then that's good enough for me," XR said, "I'm with you, buddy."


End file.
